


Midnight Musings of Ancestors and Animagi

by aibidil



Series: Midnight Musings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter gave good sex talks, Hufflepuff Pride, Hypothesized Remus Lupin/James Potter, Hypothesized Sirius Black/Lily Evans/Remus Lupin/James Potter, Hypothesized Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter, M/M, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil
Summary: “Do you think my granddad and your dad ever fucked?”





	Midnight Musings of Ancestors and Animagi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> The happiest of birthdays to goldentruth813! Allow me to shower you with some Jeddy love. <3 Thanks to frnklymrshnkly for the beta.

James wiggled, trying to get comfortable, and unintentionally kneed Teddy in the crotch. “Sorry,” he said, nuzzling his face into Teddy’s bare chest. Then, “Do you think my granddad and your dad ever fucked?”

Teddy, who hadn’t really been tired anyway, burst into laughter in their dark bedroom. “ _What_?”

“James and Remus. Prongs and Moony. Do you think they ever did the deed? I mean, they were mates. _Close_ mates.”

“I can’t say I’ve ever considered whether my dad fucked your grandfather,” Teddy informed, trying to affect a serious voice.

James leaned up on his elbow and looked down at Teddy. “You know how it is,” he said, waving his other hand around. “Stuck in a dorm. Becoming Animagi, helping each other survive lycanthropic transformations. Emotions are high. Hormones are raging. One thing leads to another....”

Teddy laughed, reaching up to push James’s hair away from his freckled forehead. “I really _don’t_ know how that is. Do you? Is there something you’re not telling me? Was Gryffindor Tower that different from the Badger Sett?”

James groaned, throwing himself dramatically onto Teddy’s front. “I still cannot believe you all call it that.”

“Badger power,” Teddy whispered with relish, knowing it would cause James to groan—which it did. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure your grandfather was fucking someone with Albus’s eyes and Lily’s name.”

His face still pressed into Teddy’s soft stomach, James grumbled, “Yeah but, before that. You know.”

“I really don’t know. I never fucked Clive Warrington, and he was my best friend and dormmate.”

James moved his head farther up on Teddy’s shoulder, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his neck. “Yeah, but Cliz wasn’t your best friend. I was. And you _have_ fucked me, so.”

James said this as if his logic were impeccable.

Teddy snorted. “You promised him you would stop calling him ‘Cliz.’”

“Yeah well, Clizzle my Nizzle isn’t here right now, is he?” James asked, pushing his leg in between Teddy’s.

“Thank Merlin for that,” Teddy breathed, reaching around to grope James’s arse. 

“Also,” James muttered, sounding somehow both sleepy and philosophical, “the fact that James The First was fucking Lily Evans doesn’t preclude him fucking your dad. I mean, threesomes are a thing.”

“Oh Merlin. Jamie. Please stop,” Teddy groaned, letting go of James’s arse and throwing his arm over his eyes, as if blocking his vision would eradicate the mental image of James’s grandparents fucking his father. “Also, that’s not even logical. Because you know as well as I do that my dad was fucking Sirius back then. You read the diary with me and Harry.”

James sighed, as if Teddy were suffering the after effects of a _Confundus_. “Teds, I know you’re an old man, but keep up, yeah? Foursomes are a thing.”

Teddy started laughing. “I can’t even tell if you’re serious right now. Are you honestly asking me whether I think that your grandfather, your grandmother, my father, and your greatgodfather had group sex in the 70s?”

“See, now that you tack on that bit about the 70s it doesn’t seem so outlandish, does it? They were probably all high on fucking mushroom potions.”

“Honestly, Jamie,” Teddy said, still laughing, “I really don’t even care to imagine what that would’ve looked like. And I really hope there was never a, er, _mixture_ of semen involved because I can’t handle the possibility of being _literally_ related to you in addition to the whole honorarily related to you thing.”

James stiffened, as if he hadn’t before considered the possibility of sperm mingling during group sex.

Teddy, though, had been joking, and didn’t like the way James’s shoulders had tensed. “Course,” he said, “even if your dad was my half brother, it’s too late for me now. You and me aren’t breaking up. We’ll just have to say ‘fuck society’s taboos’ and go live in the hills or something.”

James laughed, his face bumping into Teddy’s shoulder. “There’s no way you and my dad are half brothers—and oh MERLIN even saying that is creeping me the fuck out—because my dad looks just like his dad.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Teddy confirmed. “Phew. 1970s group sex crisis averted.”

For a few minutes, they didn’t speak. The quiet sounds of the night filtered in through the window, and James’s breathing was a comforting rhythm on Teddy’s torso. He let his hand rise to James’s head and ran his fingers through the messy hair, his nails scratching just the way he knew James loved.

“But do you think,” James whispered, “that they ever fucked while they were in Animagus form?”

Teddy raised his eyebrows. “Do I think that your grandfather— _as a deer_ —and my father— _as a wolf_ —fucked?”

James hummed, as if that were a reasonable question.

“I mean, have you ever seen a deer fuck a wolf?” Teddy asked.

“I was thinking the wolf would fuck the deer, to be honest.”

Teddy laughed, the deep sound echoing loudly through the room. James was ridiculous, but almost every single day—even after five years as a proper couple—James managed to have him in absolute hysterics. It was more than Teddy could ever have hoped for in life. “Jamie, either way, I don’t think it’s likely. Or possible, even.”

“Scorp’s a vet,” James yawned. “I’ll send him an owl tomorrow.”

Teddy imagined Scorpius’s face, getting an owl at work from his brother-in-law asking whether deer could fuck wolves (or vice versa), and cackled. “Make sure you include the bit about the switching.”

“Obviously,” James said, stretching. He wrapped one long arm around Teddy’s torso and angled his body towards Teddy, his body language indicating that he was actually trying for sleep.

Teddy smiled, loving the way the moonlight through the window lit up the freckles on James’s back and the sibling tattoo on his shoulder that he and Albus and Lily had got on Lily’s 17th birthday. Loving the way that he could enjoy the moonlight like his dad never could, the way it made him feel thankful for his life, thankful for his dad, even if he had never known him.

“I love you,” James murmured, half asleep.

“What do you think they’d say?” Teddy whispered.

James twitched as if the question had woken him. “Hmm? Who?”

“James and Remus,” Teddy whispered. “What do you think they’d say?”

James craned his neck, his gaze piercing Teddy’s eyes. “I think they’d say it was all for us, yeah? You and me, here, happy, free. That’s why they died. It was worth it.”

Teddy’s chest clenched. His arm tightened around James’s shoulder as tears prickled at his eyes. 

“Hey,” James said, using his thumb to wipe away the tear that had escaped Teddy’s eye. “What I mean to say is, I think they look down on us from the afterlife and make bets on who will come first, yeah?”

Teddy laughed, and it came out a bit like a sob. “Yeah.” He resumed scratching James’s head. “I love you, Jamie.”

“Love you too,” James mumbled, settling back in. “Tomorrow I’m gonna Floo Dad and ask if he thinks they ever fucked. Though, you know, he had a very sexually repressed childhood. Maybe I should spare him.”

Teddy let out a huff of laughter. “You know your dad was the one who taught me the Charm for—”

James sleepily covered his ears and sang, “LA LA LA! Don’t want to know!” 

Teddy laughed again, pulling James closer. “I bet your dad never thought that two of his sex talks would end up being used on each other.”

James snorted, nearly asleep. “Yeah, James and Remus definitely laughed their arses off at that in the afterlife.”

Teddy chuckled, his eyes falling closed. “That’s a good thought.”


End file.
